


阿吽-Stripe

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	阿吽-Stripe

是从什么时候开始的呢？及川彻想。

岩泉一抛起球，排球在空中划出一道短促的弧线，落到及川彻举起的双手，又被他再次抛起，在岩泉跃起的最高点，被岩泉狠狠扣下，矿泉水瓶倒下，骨碌骨碌滚到一旁。

及川彻看了看自己的手，这是一双属于二传的手，它无数次地托球、传球，为攻手提供最合适的球，也无数次地发球、扣球，为对手提供很不错的威胁。

不仅仅是这样。它忽然又想要去牵王牌的手，从一开始冒出这个念头，就像是植物发芽一样，愈发茁壮，想要牵手的欲望也愈加强烈。他还想要去拥抱他的主攻手，不是像以往的勾肩搭背，而是——

“喂、及川！”岩泉喊，汗水顺着他的皮肤滑下，没入已经湿透的队服。

事实上他也并没有分心。他抛给岩泉相当好打的一球，又向松川比了下一个作战计划的手势，让他拦下花卷的扣球。或者说，除了岩泉，没有人捕捉到他那一小下、转瞬即逝的想法，及川对排球总是专注的、投入的，他越来越不会被其他因素干扰，就像将可可粉、蛋糕粉和奶粉一起过筛，留在烘焙纸上小山一样的粉堆。它们变得细腻，或许这样还不够，于是及川又找到一个更加细密的网筛。

或许在一开始烘焙、甚至更早一点的时候，他就习惯于和岩泉一起合作了。比如说他拿出可可粉，岩泉拿过电子秤，上面放了碗，已经按好了归零键。比如说，从一开始歪歪扭扭的裱花，到现在盛开的奶油花。

他们大概会在歌剧院蛋糕时分别，岩泉端起高汤炸豆腐的小碗，带上他长长的竹筷，而及川将蛋糕坯切片，用长刀抹面。

及川目光擦过岩泉的脸颊，游离在外，他说：“我听得见，小岩，不用那么大声，女孩子对这些不感冒，不要白费力气了。”

花卷做好了接水瓶的姿势，而金田一平息学长怒火的技术已经日渐成熟，他抢先一步抱住岩泉，让花卷失去了接住水瓶的机会。松川把最后一个排球扔进推车，将推车和及川一起推走。

如果他们就这样解散，及川可能逃过岩泉的头槌攻击，也可能逃不过，他们家几乎是紧挨着，而回家的路又是细细长长的一条，除非他们都有意错开对方，否则很难不说一声“好巧啊，你也走这边吗？”。

当然，这是只有及川才会说的话。岩泉往往会从后面低低地喊一声“喂”，有时候也会在路口处站定，守株待兔等着必然到来的兔子，更准确地说，是及川。

实际上他们也并没有就地解散，因此及川没有逃过岩泉的头槌，时间也没有把岩泉那种“不给他一下就不痛快”的想法抚平。他们站在淋浴室的两个隔间里，水声哗啦哗啦，遮不住及川的抱怨。

“你看，”他说，隔着被水汽模糊的玻璃，手指点着额头，手背贴上了玻璃隔板，“这里，红了一大片欸！刚才路过镜子的时候我可是看到了，这是小岩暴力的罪证。”

岩泉盯着盒里的肥皂，调大水龙头，假装没听加及川的话。就像是甘党与盐党、短袖帽衫与背心的差别，及川的隔间水雾腾腾，岩泉嫌飘过来的热气太热，换到了旁边的隔间。

“好过分，”及川嘀嘀咕咕，把沐浴露挤到浴球上，头顶也有一大团蓬松的白色泡沫，“男子汉怎么可能会有这种行为。”

“我听得见。”岩泉闭上眼，水流从头顶冲刷而下，他距离洗完澡只剩下一步之遥。

“如果你把水温调低一点，”他走出隔间，湿淋淋的胳膊去抓毛巾，“它就会消失，及川，我没有使劲。”

“大猩猩都不会认为自己用力过猛。”及川说，在岩泉路过他的隔间时，像他的后背泼了一碰热乎乎的水，打湿了岩泉搭在肩上的毛巾，让它变得就像是冬天里一件打湿了的棉袄，穿上脱下都令人不爽。

岩泉大猩猩把毛巾扔过去，被及川背着手一把抓住，于是他得意地伸出食指和中指，比划胜利者的手势。大猩猩不愿与他多做计较，从鼻腔里哼了一声，转身离开。

无论如何，夏季的夜晚都是美好的。它不拥有白天过分强烈的日光，也没有路上脚步匆匆、流着汗的行人，却有温和的夜风拂过他们还湿着的头发，和空荡荡、只有蝉声的小道。几盏路灯照出花一样的影子，灯光把他们的影子拉长又拉短，花朵变大又变小，他们脚步慢悠悠，谁也没有说话。

也许是自动贩卖机打破了沉默，又或许是及川，总之，他用胳膊肘戳了戳岩泉：“小岩，请客。”

“大猩猩没有人类用的钱。”岩泉猩猩说。

及川整个人趴在岩泉的后背上，运动包落到岩泉胸前，温热的胸膛贴上温热的后背，两个人的体温都被夏日熏高，岩泉感觉自己又出汗了。

“下来。”他说，两个人相贴的地方像是被揣了一只热水袋，而他从来都比及川要更怕热一点，比如说，他没有一件短袖帽衫，而及川起码有五件。“你这样更像是一只大猩猩。”

“什么嘛，”及川懒洋洋，没有挪窝，“大猩猩的同伴就要是大猩猩才对啊。”

“大猩猩不会要别的大猩猩请客自动贩卖机。”

“这是你刚才撞我的补偿啊！”

“你也用水泼我，我们扯平了，及川。”

及川从鼻子里顶出一声气音，松开岩泉，干燥的舌头舔了舔更为干燥的嘴唇。他们都忘了在洗完澡之后喝水，也许罪魁祸首就是那一捧热水，归根结底可能是那个头槌，但头槌的主人会追溯到更久远的历史，比如说某个人的出言不逊。

“那就猜拳吧，”及川说，连声音都干燥，“输了的人请客。”

大概是晚风推着他们的手让他们离得更近一点，及川五指张开，岩泉握紧拳头，布边擦过石头的表面，及川收回手，用拇指摸了摸碰到岩泉手背的中指指尖，然后，走到路灯最亮的地方，得意地挥了挥手掌。

好吧。岩泉愿赌服输，撅着嘴摸出钱包，一枚五百日元硬币叮啷滚进去，换来两声哐啷和两听饮料。

蝉鸣声微弱下去，夜风的声音清晰起来。岩泉拎着易拉罐的边缘，猛地贴到及川毫无防备的后颈。

“呜哇！”及川大叫，从长椅上跳起，夺走属于他的那听饮料，又趁机去抢岩泉同样没开封的易拉罐。后者正得意于让及川吃瘪，不料落到劣势局面，反被夺走了武器。

岩泉防备住了自己的后颈，忘记防备自己的脸颊，被及川一左一右贴上易拉罐，下意识地皱眉咧嘴，让及川发出了“真应该趁机照下小岩丑照”的感叹。

他们在路灯下进行了一场幼稚的而又自由的易拉罐争夺战，树干上的蝉一边旁观一边稀稀拉拉地助威，说不清楚究竟谁输谁赢。岩泉的脸颊、手背甚至小臂上都留下微湿的水痕，及川的后颈与下巴同样如此。最终的胜利者可能是岩泉，因为在及川坐下的时候，两个易拉罐都在他手里，不过也可能是及川，岩泉身上“中弹”的部位要更多一些。而不管怎么说，这场短暂又漫长的争夺战以易拉罐染上体温为结局，划上了句号。

岩泉递过来其中一听，及川张开手，手指擦过他手掌、手指的背面。小岩的手好热，及川想，他低下头拉开铝环，仰头一口喝尽。现在绝对不是最佳饮用时间，他和岩泉都不喜欢这种半温半凉的温度，就像没有人会把热咖啡和冰咖啡掺在一起喝。

刚才他的手指很多次碰到岩泉的皮肤，岩泉的手指同样无数次擦过他的脸颊喝手臂。及川无意识地摩挲着手指，目光盯着岩泉运动鞋侧边红色的X，像岩泉一样，撅起嘴。

“不凉了就不好喝了啊。”他听见岩泉嘟囔。

“还不是因为小岩是幼稚鬼。”及川顺口接下，按瘪手里空了的易拉罐。

男子汉要有担当，要承认自己的错误。于是岩泉没有出拳，只是默默地撅起嘴，不服输地用三根手指压瘪易拉罐，就像他们在比力气一样。

晚风忽然热了起来，及川拨了拨被弄乱的刘海，指着自动贩卖机说，再来一听。岩泉又摸出一枚五百元的硬币，塞到及川手里，用脚尖碰碰他的脚：“你去。”

他们这次不再开展争夺战或是什么别的战争，及川只是普通地递过起了一层白雾的易拉罐，而岩泉伸手接过来。这又不太寻常，因为及川没有立刻松手，两个人同时握着一听易拉罐几乎长达三秒，岩泉只当他走神了，晃了晃手，试图把及川的神拉回来。

但是岩泉没有想到及川走神时在想什么。他盯着岩泉伸出来的手，想要牵手的想法忽然热烈燃烧起来，融化铝质易拉罐，黏在指尖上。他匆匆忙忙平息下火焰，用力把易拉罐塞进岩泉手中，又一次让指尖和掌心相碰。

“大猩猩不会认为自己用力过猛。”岩泉说。

及川拉开铝环，在充分享受饮料的凉爽之后开口：“你真记仇，小岩。”

“大猩猩当然会记仇。”

“……我们能不能不要总说大猩猩了？！”

大猩猩们相望无言，沉默地扔掉瘪了的易拉罐，沉默地走过夜风拥抱的小道，沉默地在路口告别。

及川躺在床上，抛起排球又稳稳接住。他没有开灯，排球光滑的表面反射出些微的月光，落进他的眼中，是少年人独有的明亮。月光平静又温和，他将排球抱在怀里，闭上眼，心中一片茫然的月光。

他当然不是无名男主角，也没有去追求黑发美女，小岩也绝不是小津。所以他也不会囿于四叠半的卧室当中，他拥有充实的校园生活，一直都坚定又专注地呆在排球部里。所以说，他不是迷茫的，岩泉也没有将他拉入荒唐的、怪诞的生活之中。

但是他确实在因为岩泉而茫然了一下。易拉罐的触感还停留在指尖，又不仅仅是易拉罐的触感。他没有办法去把这种迷茫告诉第二个人——如果、如果，这件事不是围绕着岩泉的话，他或许会在回家的路上、午餐时间和岩泉讨论，也可能抓过松川花卷听他叨叨（他们有时候还是挺靠谱的，及川认为）。而事实上没有如果，这件事就是围绕岩泉发生的。

他不可能对岩泉说，嘿，小岩，你知道吗，我最近特别想要和你牵手，或许还可以做点什么更进一步的事儿，你觉得是为什么呢？岩泉可能会把这当成一个玩笑，然后狠狠地揍他一顿，而他继续因为这件事而偶尔感到茫然。这样的前提是他得说得不那么认真，让这句话听起来就像个玩笑（或者是挑衅），但是——不管承认与否——岩泉了解他，就像他了解岩泉一样，岩泉能从一千根玩笑编成的绳子中，准确地抓到那一缕认真的线，然后揪着那根线问他到底怎么了，而他瞒不过岩泉，只能乖乖说实话。

他也不可能说，小松小卷，帮帮忙，我觉得我最近总是想要拉小岩的手，你们也有这种感觉吗？及川感觉自己一点也不想幻想他俩的表情或是任何反应。

当然，毫无疑问，妈妈也不是一个好的选择。如果他想要牵的是另一个女孩子的手，他或许还会像妈妈透露一点，然后在妈妈惊讶的空儿当中，表示我还是更喜欢打排球，完全不用担心。

及川又开始抛球。排球落到手上的声音似乎能够安抚他的心情，他的精力放在排球上，就可以暂时不被排球以外的事情所干扰——他对排球总是专注的、热爱的。

也总有停止抛球的时候，因为他并不是一个永动抛球机。及川抱住排球，目光从日历流连到装满DVD的箱子，最终决定睡觉。他换上衣服，闭上眼睛，然后大脑悄悄说，我可能是喜欢小岩。

及川翻了个身，听见心里附和，就是这样。最终是困意战胜了大脑和内心的絮语，夜风从半开的窗中进来，温柔地拂过他的头发。

暑假的最后一天属于假期作业。岩泉板着脸，抱着自己一摞作业本坐在及川对面，及川一边说着“拜托了，小岩！”一边奋笔疾书，不忘在细节上改动，用魔法将一本练习册变成两本。及川忙于施魔法，岩泉膝盖上摊开教材，咬着笔帽刷题。

及川把最后一本练习册拍在桌上时，才注意到岩泉蓝色条纹的T恤。他好像也有一件一样的，及川想，是妈妈逛商场时一起买回来的。电风扇转过头，将薄薄的纸吹得哗啦作响，吹散了及川关于T恤的回忆，他赶紧把作业本分开，双手合十，举在额头前：“小岩，真是帮大忙了！”

岩泉的目光停留在阅读上，他没有抬头，只留给及川一个敷衍的“嗯”。于是及川伸了个懒腰，躺在地上说：“哎呀，最喜欢小岩了！”

这或许是一次试探，及川无法说明自己究竟是希望岩泉察觉出或是察觉不出，只是觉得“他需要这样”。

“哦，”岩泉说，笔尖在A的上面圈了个圈，“记得请我吃饭，”他顿了顿，又把选项改成C，“我鸡皮疙瘩起来了，真的。”

及川不满，从矮桌下面伸出腿去踹岩泉：“太过分了，本来还想请你两顿的，现在只有一碗拉面。”

岩泉合上参考书，把自己的作业本塞进书包：“一碗不够吃啊，想想你以后的作业，及川。”

“……两碗。”

“加一份炸豆腐。”

“……成交。”及川屈服于学习的力量，不得不低头。

“成交。晚安。”岩泉拿过包，将参考书塞进去，鼓鼓囊囊一大包，拉链拉得艰难。及川毫不怀疑，如果真的是大猩猩的话，那么包或许就要交代在这里了，于是他说：“放下你的包，让及川先生大发慈悲帮你一下，不需要用拉面抵。”

岩泉抓着书包带的手紧了紧，刷题时听到的“喜欢”似乎一直回绕在他耳边，让心里生出一丝说不清道不明的情绪，就像是这种情绪一直存在，它在土里扎下根，在刚才冒出了头。最终他还是松开手，把包放到及川腿上，盘腿看他整理。

“我明明也是这么放的，”他说，习惯性地撅起嘴，“但是书包在我手里就没那么多地方。”

“那是你不行，小岩，”及川的脸在台灯下显得温和又朦胧，他的语调也是如此，“你欠缺一些必备的能力，幸好有及川先生帮你一把。”

“……”岩泉从那片土壤抽身，刚才的绿芽只是一种玄妙的错觉，一种不应该产生的错觉。

之后及川更加频繁地说出“喜欢”这个词，而就像岩泉习惯了及川作业请求一样，他同样习惯了这个词，并且会自然地棒读出“我起鸡皮疙瘩了”。

就像是玩笑一样，在一开始，它是一个真实性大于娱乐性的存在，而随着时间的推移，它依旧真实，只不过前者与后者的比重调换了。及川没有认真地对任何一个人说过双手在排球之外的渴望，将它的幼苗连根拔起，掸去土，夹在书里，这一点岩泉和他一样默契。只是他偶尔会在易拉罐争夺战中，趁机用指尖碰一碰岩泉的手，仅此而已了。

无论如何，这段友情是无法割舍的。他们都不想改变“挚友”的关系，所以愈发心照不宣，愈发默契。

不过会在很多年以后看到蓝色条纹T恤，或许会想起在高中时的一个晚上，他们坐在四叠半的屋内，共用一张桌子的事情，也或许不仅仅是这些。

“下个月的比赛，”及川用耳朵和肩膀夹着电话，空出双手把备用药品填补在储物柜里，“你来的时候，用我去接你吗？”

“好啊，”岩泉合上书，用记号笔在日历上又做了一层标记，“还要请我吃饭。”

及川咧开嘴：“没问题。”


End file.
